Scared
by Elzz
Summary: Akise and Yukiteru decide to have a movie night. Fluff I guess, post-canon. Akise/Yukiteru.


**i really don't know what i'm doing anymore. reviews would be really lovely3**

**hope you enjoy :3**

* * *

The last tinge of peach, the last sight of day, was slowly dissipating from the living room when Akise arrived at Yukiteru's house. Two firm taps on the doorknocker signalled his arrival, and Yukiteru went to greet him.  
"Akise-kun! Hey, I-" Yukiteru found his lips covered and his speech cut off. Once he got over the shock, Yukiteru sank into Akise's kiss, slipping his arms around the boy's back and giving a sigh of contentment. Akise smiled against his mouth and embraced him before softly parting their lips. He smiled gently and replied,  
"Hey."  
Yukiteru blushed deeply.  
"What was that for?" he asked, looking away shyly.  
"It's just so nice to be able to do that to you whenever I wish, now. Yukiteru-kun, if you hadn't realised, I always find you extremely tempting." Akise smirked a little. Yukiteru's blush only deepened.  
"C-come in. I have the DVD player set up in the living room," Yukiteru explained.  
"So, what's showing tonight?" Akise asked.  
"Actually, I have a few horror movies which I always wanted to watch, but I'd be too scared to by myself," Yukiteru admitted.  
"Oh, I see. Don't worry, I'll protect you from any monsters under the bed, I promise," Akise grinned._ I'm going to embarrass myself tonight_, Yukiteru thought.

* * *

As soon as the movie had started, before anything remotely scary had happened, Yukiteru was trembling a little.  
"Something's going to jump out, isn't it," Yukiteru worried as they watched a young girl walked through the darkness - alone and silently, of course.  
"Probably," Akise agreed as he reached an arm over Yukiteru's shoulders and pulled him to his body. Yukiteru bent his knees up and snuggled his head onto Akise's shoulder, then clung onto his shirt with a grip which shook slightly. He violently jumped when the girl's phone rang, letting out another small whimper. Akise gave a small chuckle._ He's so cute_. Akise pressed his lips to the smaller boy's forehead.  
"Shh, it's okay," he hushed.  
"I know," Yukiteru replied in a whisper. "I'll be fine with you here." He turned his head upwards and kissed Akise's chin with a smile. Akise looked downwards and kissed Yukiteru's lips once before slipping one hand under his shirt to draw circles on Yukiteru's hip comfortingly.  
In around half an hour, Yukiteru had calmed down, and was even beginning to giggle a little at those ridiculous and unrealistic moments which are always present in horror movies. While Akise had been comforting Yukiteru less and less as time went on, Yukiteru had just thought it was because he was becoming less tense and didn't require as much comfort, until Yukiteru burst out laughing.  
"Oh my gosh, what an idiot! Even I saw that coming. Wow, no one could seriously be that silly, right Akise-kun?" His laughter died instantly when he looked up to see Akise's skin almost incandescently white and his eyes wide, completely deadpan.  
"Akise?" he put a palm up to Akise's cheek.  
"I'm fine," he claimed monotonously, though the quivering of his hand as it touched Yukiteru's said otherwise.  
"Are you.. scared?" Yukiteru inquired with disbelief. Akise begun to unconvincingly shake his head, but with a blood-curdling screen from the TV, he dived his head down and buried it into Yukiteru's chest, slipping two arms around his waist to clutch him tightly.  
"Maybe," Akise answered the previous question breathlessly into Yukiteru's being.  
Yukiteru was unsure of what to do. There would be no hesitation in saying that Akise was the most stable of the two - or anybody else that Yukiteru knew, and Yukiteru was now affronted with the new duty of soothing his lover for basically the first time ever.  
"Um, uh.." he wrapped his arms around Akise and stroked his back slowly. "It's okay..?" It sounded more like a question than a comfort. Yukiteru felt a weak laugh against his chest.  
"If I didn't love you so much then you would not be able to console me whatsoever," Akise said, then jumped when another series of terrified screams came from the speakers. Yukiteru leant his head on top of Akise's.  
"I'm sorry," Yukiteru apologised. Akise shook his head.  
"But I do, so it's the best," Akise explained with a hushed, wavery tone. Yukiteru was glad that Akise wouldn't be able to see the extent at which he was blushing in the darkness.  
"Hey, you can turn back now," Yukiteru said as the movie changed scenes. Akise shook his head vigorously.  
"I don't want to look back," he whimpered, head still buried into Yukiteru. Yukiteru placed a hand on Akise's head and stroked the snowy locks of velvet between his fingertips. Akise's trembling ceased a little, but Yukiteru wanted to be considerate.  
"Do you want me to turn it off?" Yukiteru asked as he slid his palm downwards to carress Akise's cheek. Akise hesitated for a moment before nodding twice.  
"I'll be right back," Yukiteru pat Akise's head before Akise reluctantly loosened his grip around Yukiteru's waist to let him get up.

Once Yukiteru had switched off the DVD player, he walked back to the sofa and Akise suddenly announced,  
"I need to pee."  
"What? Oh- um, it's the farthest door down the corridor-" he was cut off when Akise groaned.  
"I'm really sorry, but I can't go out into the dark there by myself," Akise admitted, embarrassed. Yukiteru internally smiled.  
"Do you realise how cute you're being right now?" Yukiteru said before he could stop himself.  
"It's not cute - I'm being a paranoid idiot," Akise sighed, though Yukiteru couldn't deny that he definitely felt otherwise. Yukiteru took hold of Akise's hand and lead him out into the dark corridor. Akise whimpered and clung onto Yukiteru's shoulder, unable to walk very fast.  
"Here's the bathroom," Yukiteru stated when they reached a door.  
"You're not going to come in with me?" There was definitely a smirk in Akise's tone, which was a good sign.  
"Akise-kun," Yukiteru said simply in an accusing tone. Akise chuckled,  
"It was worth a try."

"Are you going to go home?" Yukiteru asked once Akise exited the bathroom. Akise shook his head vigorously.  
"If you're okay with having me. I can't walk home in the dark like this," he shivered. "Plus, I'll be able to get to sleep with you there," Akise smiled._ Surely he knows he's making me blush._

* * *

They were both snuggling under the duvet in Yukiteru's bed, legs tangled and fingers intertwined.

"Yukiteru-kun," he whispered shakily into Yukiteru's ear. "I'm scared," Akise felt a kiss to his lips in the darkness. "Thank you," he said with a smile, "but can we please sleep with the lamp on or something? Sorry," Akise requested.

"Yeah, sure, if it makes you feel better," Akise heard a click, then his vision was lightened with the lovely sight of Yukiteru's face right in front of his.

"Thank you."  
"No, it's my fault for making you watch it. I didn't know horror movies made you scared."  
Akise chuckled,  
"Neither did I."  
"What?" Yukiteru's face twisted with confusion.  
"I'd never seen a horror movie before," Akise explained. Yukiteru widened his eyes with disbelief. "I figured it wouldn't faze me but.. here we are. I'm clinging onto you for dear life and shaking with fear. Congrats, Akise Aru," Akise laughed. Another kiss brushed Akise's lips.  
"Hey, I'm here," Yukiteru stated softly. In reply, Akise nuzzled his nose into the crook of Yukiteru's neck.  
"I wouldn't cope without you." Like many a time, Akise's statement caused Yukiteru's skin to flush pink. Yukiteru laughed a little, and said,  
"One day, I want to be the one to make_ you_ blush."  
Akise scoffed.  
"Trust me, you already do," he confessed.  
"R-really?"  
"Of course. I just don't let you see," Akise smiled.  
"Next time, let me," Yukiteru whispered before closing his eyes and stroking Akise's hair.  
"I will." Akise replied in a hush and lidding his eyes also, letting the feel of Yukiteru's embrace lull him to sleep and let his breath soothe the nightmares which he knew were going to come, into wonderful dreams.


End file.
